A Universe Away
by ComradeChicken
Summary: Peter Parker is dead. He remembers dying, in fact. So why did he wake up with a bunch of spider-people staring at him?
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I can't find any other stories like this! This is just to dispel the idea from my brain, so I'm not sure how long I'll keep writing this story.**

"And who is that?" Miles asked, turning the attention of the room to a dark corner.

"Oh, him," May commented. She wore a frown on her face, one which looked slightly pained. "He crashed in the back yard and hasn't woken up since. He's breathing, though."

The crowd approached the kid. He was on a metal table, and it certainly looked as if he were dead. And he really was a kid. Every other spider-person…or pig…seemed to be an adult, save for Peni. This iteration was about Miles' age.

"His suit is advanced, much more than any of yours," Peni commented, barely touching the metal suit.

"It's not the suit that makes us," Spider-Ham replied. It was hard to determine if the cartoon character was making a joke or not.

"Well…" Peter B Parker started. He seemed to be really eyeing that suit. "It would help. Like, a lot probably. I wonder if he made it himself."

"Can we wake him up somehow? It's not like we can just leave him behind," Gwen offered, crossing her arms over her chest. She flicked her head to get some of her hair behind her face. She wasn't used to her new haircut. Miles gave her a guilty look, which she ignored.

Noir came closer. "Maybe we could just give him an ole' knuckle sandwich. That'll wake up anybody."

"No," everyone else said in unison.

But it did prove to be quite unnecessary. The noise that the group was creating must have been enough to alert the sleeping kid.

* * *

Peter Parker was sure that he was dead. In fact, he remembered it quite vividly. The battle on Titan, those aliens he was fighting with, Thanos…and dying in Tony Stark's arms. Yes, it was still very fresh in his memory.

And yet, here he was, with people in suits like his staring down at him.

Peter shot up, pushing them aside and standing up. His breath was heavy. He was dead, wasn't he?

He turned back to the people that were staring at him when he woke up. And, by the looks of it, still were. But, wait…was that a pig? Cosplaying as him?

He shook the thought from his head. "I'm…dead, right?"

The spider-people shared a look between them. "Well, the Peter Parker from this universe just died," an older version of himself answered.

"I…no. I mean, did _I _die? Are you all dead? Is this the afterlife?"

The pig chuckled nervously, then pretend-whispered to the one in a trench coat. "This one's crazy."

"No, you're not dead. None of us are dead," the girl answered. She looked somewhat familiar. Maybe a little bit like Gwen, a girl from his class.

"Then who are you?"

Everyone shared a look. They supposed they could do this one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker rubbed his temples. God, his head hurt. Dying didn't feel good at all. "So let me get this straight," he started, looking up at the people around him.

"You're Miles Morales, who was bitten by a spider like two days ago. You're…me. Like, an older version of me. From another dimension. You're a version of me from a dimension that's black and white. You're Gwen, also from another dimension, where I'm dead. You're a spider-turned-pig and a cartoon. And finally, you're Peni Parker, from the future, and you have a robot with a spider inside."

The group of spider-people nodded. "You got it," they said in unison.

Peter sighed. "But the real question is," Gwen interjected, pulling his attention back to the group, "who are you?"

"And why do you think that you're dead?" Miles added.

"Why do I think I'm dead? Well, you two at least look older than me. How did you defeat Thanos?"

Peter B Parker tilted his head. He seemed tired. His eyes didn't quite catch the light like anybody else's did. "Who now?"

Peter blinked. "Thanos. You know, alien guy who got all the infinity stones?"

"Aliens? Interesting. Anyone else have aliens in their dimension?" Noir asked the group. Everyone replied by shaking their heads.

"Wait. Hold on. What about the Avengers?"

Everyone shared the same confused look. Of all of these universes, was he the only one that knew the Avengers?

"Captain America? Or Iron Man? Tony Stark?"

"Tony Stark, I know that guy! Some billionaire that makes weapons, right?" Peter B answered. He seemed proud of his answer.

"That's it! But he doesn't make weapons anymore, not after he almost died. Then he became Iron Man."

"Sounds like a bad guy. Is he a villain?" Spider-Ham asked.

"What? No. He created my suit. I followed him onto that spaceship, and, well… we lost. His goal was to wipe out half the universe and he succeeded. With just a snap of his fingers he did it. And I…"

Gwen put up her hand. She wore a very stoic face, and seemed to be the voice of reason for the group. "Stop. You don't have to talk about that. What's more important is how we're getting back to our dimensions."

"I don't know if I can go back. I'm dead, remember? What if this is like, my second chance or something?"

"The best way to tell is if you experience glitching. People from other dimensions can't survive in this one," Miles said. He'd shoved his hands into his hoodie. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable. He said he was from his dimension, which made him kind of an outsider. Still, he could sense that there was something about him that reminded him of himself. All of them did.

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'll have to try anyway. What do we know?"

"We know that Kingpin has a supercollider, and we need to both use it and destroy it," Peter B answered.

"Kingpin? Didn't Daredevil take care of that guy?" Peter mumbled.

"That means that someone has to stay behind to turn it off and destroy it," Gwen continued.

"I'll do it," everyone, save Miles, said.

"No, no," Miles reacted. "None of you can survive here. Even you, Peter. It's my responsibility, I'll do it."

Peter didn't know much about these spider-people, but he was quick to pick up their distrust in Miles. It wasn't that they thought that he was a bad kid or anything, but they just didn't seem to think that he could handle it. And to be fair, he was only given his powers two days ago. Two days, and he was already in this kind of mess.

The others sparred with him. Peter tried to interject, make them calm down a little, but it would be to no avail. They seemed too occupied with testing Miles to listen to him.

And Miles being on the floor seemed to confirm their suspicions. They grouped together, backs to the young kid as they talked about who would stay behind. For being alternate versions of Spider-Man, they all seemed to have such little faith and understanding. Perhaps they had already forgotten what it was like to be a kid, struggling with the weight of responsibility. Not that Peter was old himself, but dying really made him see everything from a new perspective.

"Wait-" he started, but was interrupted by the sound of machinery. He turned to the noise, where he saw a plate – something like an elevator – rise above. It looked empty, but Peter remembered that they said that Miles could turn invisible.

Peter turned to glare at his alternative selves, then sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all the reviews! It really made me feel guilty that I hadn't updated in a while. But I have excuses! I didn't really want to continue until I'd seen Endgame, because depending on that was how I wanted to end this story, then came finals, and I only now just kind of got around to take up writing again. Thank you all for your patience!**

It wasn't like Peter didn't like to have a laugh every once in a while. Mr. Stark constantly berated him, in fact, for his quirky one-liners and constant movie references when he was in battle. That was how he relaxed. Nonetheless, the battle on Titan put things into perspective. And, honestly, he wasn't sure how to cope with his losses when he was in the same room as a cartoon pig that, frankly, didn't seem to take the situation very seriously. He supposed he couldn't blame these alternate Spider-Men for not sharing his feelings, but absolutely nobody in the room, save for that old hobo version of himself, seemed to care about what was going on. Gwen, as he learned was actually her name, sort of seemed to understand him. She seemed to have some deep turmoil, but she also seemed as though she'd rather him keep his problems to himself. The hobo, too, didn't seem to be open about talking about his issues, as evidenced by his dad bod. But, beyond all that, was their treatment of Miles. They all reminded him of Stark, too afraid to lose someone rather than take a hand.

Peter inwardly cringed. He supposed that he did die, after all, which meant that Tony was right. Sure, he would have died if he hadn't gotten onto that spaceship, anyway, but he was sure that Tony would spin it around in his favor.

He shook his head. Joking, even to himself, about his own death just seemed too morbid. And, apparently, a different version of himself just died in this universe. The signs weren't looking too good, and he didn't want to tempt fate any further.

Suddenly, Miles burst into the living room. Peter sat up straighter in his seat.

"My uncle," the kid gasped.

"Hey, where have you been?" the hobo asked. He'd softened his voice when he talked to Miles.

"My uncle Aaron, he's the Prowler…" Miles started before babbling on. He seemed traumatized.

"He tried to kill me," he finished on. There existed a scared, terrified look in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, you're okay," the hobo further soothed him.

"Were you followed?" Gwen asked him.

"No, I don't think so," he answered.

That was very obviously the wrong answer. As soon as the words left Miles' mouth, Peter could sense danger in the air. Everyone leapt to their feet, situating their masks over their faces. The nanotech that Stark outfitted Peter's outfit with was much more advanced than any of these other Spider-Men.

There was a quick ringing of the doorbell before the door was thrown open. A plastic-looking arm thrust itself into the room, knocking the tea out of May's hand.

"Great place, real homie," the woman that the arm belonged to said as she hovered into the home.

"Oh great, it's Liv," May deadpanned.

Peter turned around to get a better look at his surroundings. Out of the back door stepped two other men.

"You know, in my universe, villains are a lot less obvious about it," Peter said. "Sure, there was that time at the airport, but then Captain America was considered a _war criminal _afterwards, so I mean-"

"Do you usually have the time to talk this much when you fight?" the woman asked with a grin.

"No, not really. In fact they get really mad at me when I talk. Especially Mr. Stark."

"You're utterly fascinating. I really wish I had the time to dissect you, but I believe you have something of mine," the woman said before she launched her arms in attack.

The battle devolved from there. Peter was reminded of his brief time working with such an expansive team. He wished that the first time he would have fought with such a large team would have been with the Avengers, but it was instead with Stark, the wizard, and those weird aliens. Now, this time, he was with a bunch of alternate versions of himself. Neither situation was what he expected. However, it seemed that this group of people were all fairly like-minded when it came to fighting.

Soon after, another villain entered the scene. He targeted Miles, of course, since he was currently in charge of the flash drive. This was, however, one of the first real battles that Miles had ever been involved in. When Peter was in Germany, he had the backing of Mr. Stark. Now, Miles had nobody in a crowd of himself. Peter pursed his lips before turning his attention towards backing up the kid.

The two of them were forced outside after the others had cleared the house. Little did Peter know what would happen next, even with his spider sense. And little did Peter know how traumatic it was to really be Spider-Man.


End file.
